1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to an electrical socket connector for attaching a CPU to a PCB.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional socket connector attaching a CPU to a PCB has a corresponding structure to mate with the conductive pads of the CPU to shorten telecommunication transporting path for obtaining lower resistance. By this way, it can prevent signal disturbance in high speed transporting circumstance.
Such a typical socket connector generally includes a base mounted on a PCB, and a plurality of contacts residing in the base. A pressing force is needed to make the CPU press the contacts for making the contacts be elastically deformed, which enables the contacting portions of the contacts to mate readily with conductive pads of the CPU. In the mating process, an engaging portion of the contact will move and scrape a surface of the corresponding conductive pad due to the pressure from the CPU. Therefore, there are some inadequacies in the socket connector. Firstly, the engaging portion of the contact is easily damaged because of the interference force between the engaging portion of the contact and the conductive pad of the CPU, especially after several mating cycles between the engaging portion of the contact and the conductive pad of the CPU. Secondly, the movement of the engaging portion towards the surface of the corresponding conductive pad will increase with increasing pressure acting on the CPU so that the engaging portion slips out the corresponding conductive pad. The two instances as illustrated above may lead to invalidation of the connection between the contacting portion of the contact and conductive pad of the CPU.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.